Charles
by lovetowrite390
Summary: After Eleanor and Cyrus are married, he brings his butler to live with them at Blair’s house…And Dorota unexpectedly falls in love with the new butler...Who just happens to be named Charles. K plus.Chuck and Blair romance/Dorota and Charles butler romance


_Disclaimer: I don't own GG or anything related to it. However, this is MY fiction. I don't mind some CONSTRUCTIVE critics…Just don't be too mean! Thanks in advance. _

_Summary: After Eleanor and Cyrus are married, he brings his butler to live with them at Blair's house…And Dorota unexpectedly falls in love with the new butler! Please read and review!_

**Chapter 1**

**A Crush!**

Blair has spent the whole morning getting ready for some 'date' she'd had planned for 'forever'. Dorota had never seen the point in dates; after all, they always seemed to end badly. After Blair had finally gotten ready and left, Dorota had gotten the house all to herself.

She finally sat down, made herself some tea, drank it slowly, and then got to cleaning the house again. It was hard to clean something that wasn't dirty!

After about an hour, Cyrus arrived, and he had brought a man with him. Cyrus was one of the kindest men Dorota had ever met, and she was sure whoever he was bringing would be kind as well.

The man stepped out of the cab after Cyrus and went around to the trunk to get his suitcases. Cyrus led him to the door of the apartment and opened it for them. Dorota quickly looked busy and smiled at Cyrus as he entered.

"Hello Mr. Rose!" She greeted him warmly.

"Hello Dorota. I would like you to meet Charles, my butler!" He introduced Charles who smiled at Dorota. "Charles also sometimes serves as my chauffer, like when I have early business meetings and cannot drive and talk on the phone at the same time. He is quite handy!"

Charles was tall; around six foot two inches and very muscular. He had slicked back dark hair, wide cheek bones, and ivory colored skin. He looked almost military. His suit was perfectly pressed and everything he did he did with such precision, like he had been trained to do it for his entire life.

He mechanically walked up the stairs after Cyrus and followed the short man to the room that would become his. He set the suitcases down in there and hung his clothes, all suits, in the wardrobe carefully. The closet was where he places his shoes; each pair nice and shiny and black. The drawers were where he kept pajamas and underwear and socks.

Dorota's room was across the hall from his, so they were close in proximity. It was as if this wing were designated for staff now, where before it had just been 'Dorota's Wing'.

Dorota could not help but be curious about this new Charles character; he was after all going to be working with her every day now. She wanted to spy on him, but she could not bring herself to do so.

XXXXXXX

Chuck had picked Blair up for their date that day and they were off to do some shopping. Chuck didn't really enjoy shopping, but Blair did, and he knew that, so to please her, he was willing to do some shopping.

He was only going 'out with her' because he had lost a small bet they had made. She bet him that she could get Dan and Vanessa to kiss under the mistletoe at some point around Christmas. He had bet her that Vanessa wouldn't do it because she was 'too interested in Nate'. And the bet was on! And Chuck had lost…Big time.

Before either Dan or Vanessa knew what was happening to them, they had been pushed under the mistletoe by Serena and Blair and were being pressured to kiss. The goofy smile on Dan's face said it all, as he had pulled Vanessa into a sweet kiss and she had responded back to it.

And Chuck scowled in the corner, knowing full well he had lost that bet. If he would have won, he would have gotten to sleep with Blair. And if he lost…Well…She got to do whatever she wanted him to all day long for one day of her choice.

This was today. So, as Blair spent away at Barney's and Macy's, Chuck followed like a good boy and carried all of her bags for her. Gossip Girl reported on this right away, noting how Chuck did not seem happy about any of it, but it still gave people something to talk about. It seemed everyone wanted to know if the two were an item yet!

And as Chuck followed Blair, to one final store, she declared that she was officially bored! "Blair, bored of shopping?" Chuck asked surprised.

Blair simply nodded. "Let's go back to my place. You have to be my slave for another eight hours! Officially…" Blair led him back to his limo and they were done shopping and Blair was ready to make-out.

She led him up to her room, as he carried all of the bags, and he shut the door on his way in, set the bags down, and joined her on the bed. "Where do you want to begin?" Chuck asked.

"Here." Blair invaded his space, and started at his lips. He engulfed hers in a kiss and gently let his tongue slide into her mouth. He removed her blouse let his hands roam freely around under her skirt. Taking a perfect breast into his mouth and sucking on it, Blair shouted his name, and not just Chuck either…She shouted "Charles! Yes!" And threw back her head in pleasure.

The door to her room flew open and the new butler named Charles emerged as did Dorota. "Oh my!" Charles turned to leave. "I am so sorry Miss Blair. My name is Charles…I am your step-father's butler. Please don't tell him about this." He rambled on, his back turned to Chuck and Blair.

Blair laughed hysterically as did Chuck. Chuck fell gently on top of Blair and then stood, helping her find her clothing and then both dressed quickly.

"Your Cyrus's butler?" She asked, approaching the man carefully.

"Yes. And when you shouted, I just…I thought that you had something you needed…maybe Cyrus told you I was coming." The poor butler was still red in the face from embarrassment. "Please forgive me." He begged. "I will say nothing to your parents about this…whatever you two were doing."

"It's fine." Blair replied. "Your right, you won't say anything to them." She added. "And Charles," she added, before he could leave. He turned to face her. "If my bedroom door is shut, and I am shouting your name, assume I am with _my Charles." _She pointed at Chuck. "But if the door is opened, it probably means I need something, and if Dorota is not here, for whatever reason, or Dorota cannot help me, then I will shout for _you." _She explained.

"Yes Miss Blair. Thank you Miss Blair." He then proceeded to walk away.

"_Your Charles?" _Chuck questioned, giving Blair a kiss on his favourite part of her neck.

"Yes…_My Charles."_ She specified.

Chuck smiled. "Perhaps I like the sound of that…But then…You know exactly why we can never be…" He gave her a kiss on the shoulder, then cheek, then forehead. "I will see you. I am still yours until midnight, so call me if you need me." A final kiss on the lips and Chuck Bass was heading out for good.

Blair watched him leave and sighed longingly. _Why couldn't she have him?_ She wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorota smiled at the new butler, Charles, as he strode down the hallway, his face still looking shocked. Blair was spying on them, and saw Dorota begin to talk to him. "So, you got your first taste of what living here is like." She told him.

"Yes…Miss Blair is…loud." He finished.

Dorota chuckled. "Is that all she is?" Dorota asked.

"Yes." Charles nodded. "If you are hinting at something, I prefer women my own age."

"Oh no. I didn't mean…" It was Dorota's turn to blush, and Blair smiled from her doorway. She had never seen Dorota like this.

"Good." Charles nodded and looked down at Dorota. "I feel so terrible about this whole mess I made."

"It was an honest mistake. She did shout your name after all." Dorota comforted him.

He nodded in agreement. "Since the house is so clean, would you like to join me for some tea downstairs?" He invited her.

"Yes thank you." And the butler and the maid went downstairs for tea.

"How long have you worked here?" Charles asked Dorota, as he added two lumps of sugar to his tea.

"Since Blair was ten, so almost eight years." Dorota replied. "How about you? How long have you worked for Cyrus?" She asked.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "It is my first and only job." He beamed proudly. "Twelve years. I am now thirty two."

"Wow!" Dorota smiled. "I am the same age. When is your birthday?" She asked.

"It's coming up." He smiled. "February 12th."

"I am May 10th." Dorota smiled back.

"It is nice to socialize with someone who does not have children or giant businesses to run. You know what it is like to always take care of a house and of people." He commented.

"I do." Dorota agreed. "Difficult, stressful, and often very rewarding."

"Very true."Charles agreed.

They smiled at each other warmly and then Charles stated that he wanted to make dinner. He found cooking was a good outlet for him.

Dorota let him cook, and as she went upstairs, Blair grabbed her and brought her into her room. "You like him!" Blair stated matter of factly.

"Yes I do. He is my age and very sweet and sincere." Dorota replied.

Blair lit up. "It's about time Dorota!" She joked with her maid.

"So you're not mad?" Dorota checked with Blair.

"Not at all. I think it's quite romantic." Blair replied.

"Oh good." Dorota smiled. "Because I really think we could be a good match him and I."

"I agree." Blair smiled at her. "And when he does ask you on a date, I will help you find the perfect outfit."

"Oh thank you Miss Blair!" Dorota hugged Blair and Blair hugged her back.

Charles called up to them that dinner was ready and they all ate. Chicken with a rice side dish, some corn, and white wine. It was a perfect meal to a fairly normal and perfect day.

What the ladies didn't know was that Charles had heard that Dorota liked him…And he was going to be planning a very cute way to ask her on their first date…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…**


End file.
